


The Not-So-Lost Angel

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angels, F/M, Wings, a piece of divinity, angels like having their wings stroked, angels purr who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: Father Dear decides that Lucifer gets his wings back, and finally Chloe accepts that she is in a relationship with the devil. A rare weekend off, Trixie is with her father, Maze is off hunting somewhere, they think they're alone...What could possibly go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a one-shot, but I have an idea if people like it, for a continuation...
> 
> This is set post season one... and ignores Lucifer's evil mum for a little while.

The lounger was made for two, but the designer probably never thought to take into account human and angel... Angels with fourteen foot wingspans definitely didn't figure in the designer's plan. Chloe pulled down her sunglasses and giggled slightly hysterically at Lucifer's attempts to find a safe or comfortable position for his wings.

He crawled to his knees for the fourth time, knocking over the side table with Chloe's book and suntan lotion for the fifth time. But not their drinks, Chloe had moved them, the jug to the table on her side, and so far his impressive wing span had failed to reach. She had learned her lesson. So apparently had her angel. Grumbling to himself he crawled closer, his left wing spread out, mostly trailing on the ground, his right gently covering her. Chloe's fingers buried themselves in Lucifer's wonderfully soft feathers, while he burrowed against her, resting his head on her shoulder, he pouted up at her.

Chloe mentally rolled her eyes. He was so adorable like this, but since Angels (fallen) tended to have egos as big as the State of California, she refrained from telling him so. Wiggling her fingers gently through his feathers she stroked carefully. His eyes fluttered closed, the smile on his face cluing her in to the blissed out state he was in as she continued her stroking, carefully smoothing his feathers out.

He snuggled a little closer, and Chloe smiled.

Their peace was hard won. And it had come at the price of Lucifer dying to save Chloe from Malcolm. Lucifer's sacrifice had a profound effect on Chloe, and his return came with an unexpected fringe benefit. He had his wings back.

Chloe had always struggled with her unbelief, because there were things that she simply could not explain away. Then Lucifer was standing before her, naked from the waist up, and she was just about to admonish him to "put some fricking clothes on" when there was a flash of white, a flicker of something that she could not define, and he was standing there, right in front of her, wings spread wide.

Lucifer...

Her Lucifer...

Her annoying, inappropriate, clueless, adorable Lucifer had wings. Huge, white wings.

Chloe's brain tried to send signals to her mouth to say something. Nothing came out.

Chloe's fingers were not so reticent. They buried themselves in the soft, remarkably strong, beautiful whiteness... the glorious, soft, strong, wonderful...

Chloe's brain ran out of superlatives, but her fingers kept up the stroking. His arms slid around her waist. He snuggled (yes, actually snuggled) closer, his chin dropped to rest on her shoulder.

Chloe revelled in the warmth.

He made a noise, pure contentment.

Apparently angels purr when you stroke their wings. Who knew?

And they snuggle.

Although as it turned out, Chloe's own daughter might have been the one who'd clued her fallen angel in to the joys of that wonderful human interaction known as cuddling.

Lucifer turned out to be a most studious pupil.

 

He was leaning into her now, soft sounds of contentment rumbling in his chest, Chloe's own feeling of warmth and well-being the perfect way to spend a lazy afternoon. She slid down ever so slightly to accommodate him better. Lucifer's arms wrapped around her more firmly, and she felt the drag of his stubble against her skin, and the softness of his lips as he pressed a gentle closed-mouth kiss to her bare shoulder.

They were alone, no one to overlook their little hideaway, he was totally free to be himself, all of himself and she was slowly coming to terms with the extraordinary man that she was falling in love with.

They dozed together, Chloe's fingers gently grooming the wing, so wrapped up in each other they never heard the car, or the sound of running feet...

"LUCIFER!" drowned out the twins gasps of shock, as a small form flew towards them, and Lucifer sat up quickly, a pair of small arms going around his waist, Chloe could only gasp in shock, as her mother and Dan froze at the sight of Lucifer's wings.

"I knew you were a magician." Said Trixie happily, as Lucifer's hand absent-mindedly patted her head, and his eyes met Chloe's...

_Erm... over to you._

Chloe shook her head, "surprise!" She said weakly, wondering how they were going to be able to handle this one.


End file.
